Bad Blood
by Testudine Black
Summary: No... no podía fallarle, no podía confesar, pero el me lo había prometido... me dijo que las cosas no llegarían tan lejos, a veces hay que tomar decisiones difíciles y esta era una de ellas...


El frió calaba mis huesos, yo temblaba, solo eso podía hacer, las decisiones eran difíciles, si y mucho, pero tenia que tomarlas, si antes pude hacerlo, ahora también por él, por mi padre, porque aunque me doliera, su muerte no quedaría impune, pero la conciencia no me dejaba, tampoco podía traicionarlos, uno era mi hermano y el otro, el amor de mi vida.

Camine directo a la madriguera, solo estaban mi madre y dominique, seria fácil decirles a ellas, no había peligro.

-Mamá hay algo muy importante que debo decirte yo...-

-Lily, que bueno que haz llegado, necesito ayuda con la comida-dijo Andy tomando fuerte mi mano y jalandome dentro de la cocina. Yo me solté.

-¡No!

-Andromeda cariño, ya te dije que vallas a descansar, no es justo ni para ti ni para el bebé- dijo mi madre acercándose a nosotras, tomo el vientre abultado de Andy y con una sonrisa triste lo acaricio, a Andy se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. Era una excelente actriz. Sentía lastima del niño que venia en camino, solo nacería para sufrir.

-Después de la muerte de Albus señora, ustedes son lo único que me queda, tengo que ayudarlos en algo- La mira fijamente, la decisión vacilaba en mi. Tenía que hablar, si no, más personas saldrían lastimadas de todo esto. Saque mi varita con cautela de que no me vieran y apunte a Andromeda.

-Suelta a mi madre ahora- las dos voltearon una horrorizada y la otra con cara desafiante.

-¡Baja la varita Lily!- me ordeno mi madre.

-¡No!-

-¡Lily! ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Porque apuntas a Andy?-me pregunto Dominique, quien bajaba las escaleras.

-No pasa nada, es otro de los juegos de Lily no es así Lils?-Andromeda estaba nerviosa, sus ojos me miraban suplicantes, ella aria cualquier cosa por mi hermano, no podía dejar de pensar que alguna vez, fuimos dos niñas con ganas de comerse al mundo de a dos mordidas.

-No! Recuerdas madre que me dijiste que harías lo que fuera por saber quien es el asesino de mi padre?-

-Lily por favor no hagas esto-me suplico Andy.

-¿que intentas decirme Lily?-mi madre empezó a temblar, Dominique desconfiando como siempre saco su varita y apunto a Andy.

-Perdóname mama, perdón y-yo... yo creí que las cosas no llegarían tan lejos, él lo había prometido, dijo que hay que tomar decisiones difíciles yo intente decirle que siempre hay otra opción, pero no quiso escucharme, intente advertirle, pero cuando llegue ya era demasiado tarde, papa había muerto y el que lo mato fue a...-Andromeda me salto encima, me arañaba la cara, yo intentaba hacerle el menor daño posible, estaba embarazada, si la golpeaba mal, podría perder al bebe. Dominique y mi madre nos separaron, estaba a punto de decirles que había sido Albus cuando Andromeda se hecho la culpa.

-Yo lo mate! fui yo! yo lo asesine- gritaba Andromeda, se escucharon gritos de conmoción y antes de que todas reaccionáramos mi mama ataco a Andromeda.

-¡Avada kedavra!-

-¡No!-grite en cuanto mi madre pronuncio las palabras, vi como el rayo verde iba directo al corazón de Andy, ella ya había cerrado sus ojos. Pero antes de que este lo atacara fue desviado.

-no es de buena educación atacar a la esposa de tu hijo, menos si esta embarazada, creí que Molly te había educado mejor, madre.-Horrorizada vi como Albus estaba parado enfrente de la ventana de la cocina.

-¿A-Albus?- dijo mi madre, soltando su varita.

-No, no puedes ser tu-decía Dominique negando con la cabeza, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Lamentablemente para ti Dom, soy yo. ¡El mismo Albus que dejaste a su suerte! ¡Al que casi le arrancan el alma los dementores! ¡El que te suplico que lo ayudaras!- Dominique cayo sobre sus rodillas, llorando, ella había cometido un error y Albus jamas dejaría que lo olvidara.

-Per-Perdon p-perdoname- lloraba Dominique, mi madre seguía petrificada. Albus se acerco a ella y tomo su mejilla, jamas en la vida había visto a la gran Ginevra Potter tan vulnerable. vi como el sacaba su varita, yo también saque la mía.

-Suelta a mi madre Albus-dije apuntándole.

-Andromeda, no hagas ninguna tontería cariño, después de todo es mi hermanita-voltee y vi que Andromeda tenia un cuchillo en la mano - Lily, Lils, hay hermanita me has decepcionado no creí que fueras tan débil, no te preocupes, no estoy enojado contigo, fue mi error el no darme cuenta que eras demasiado débil.

-¿ Débil? ¡a caso no te das cuenta Albus! ¡Esto no se trata de debilidad!¡se trata de la familia! ¡Del amor que nos tienen!- De reojo vi como Dominique se arrastraba sigilosamente hacia la sala, Andy estaba ida viendo a Albus y Él estaba concentrado mirando a mi madre que aun no reaccionaba.

- A veces por el bien de los demás hay que tomar decisiones, decisiones difíciles Lils, tu más que nadie sabes que tengo razón, no tenía otra opción, si no lo mataba no solo yo iba a terminar mal, también Scorpius-

-Era nuestro padre Albus! nuestro padre!- le grite sollozando, mi madre abrio completamente sus ojos.

-¿Que? no ¡No es verdad! no es verdad ¡ Díganme que no es cierto! ¡Tu! ¡Tu estas muerto!-dijo mi madre, Albus se rio y tomo mas fuerte su cara.

-Es verdad madre, yo asesine a Harry potter, pero tranquila, pronto estará con él- dijo blandiendo el mismo cuchillo que le había arrebatado la vida a mi padre.

-¡No!-solo eso pude gritar.

* * *

Hola! bueno, despues de mucho tiempo desaparecida volvi... esta es una idea... mandenme un review si les gusto, y pues si es asi, talvez decida convertirla en un fic, si no, asi se quedara :D


End file.
